V
V's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Daegu, South Korea |Height =178 cm (1.78 m)V's Profile on Naver |Weight =63 kg |Blood Type =AB V's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Singer, songwriter, actor, producer |Genre =Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop |Awards = Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (2018) |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentV listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (as '''Suk Han-sung')'' |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) known by his stage name, V''' (뷔) is a South Korean singer, songwriter, and actor. He is one of the vocalists, lead dancers and the 2nd visual of BTS. Early life and education V was born Kim Tae-hyung on December 30, 1995 in Daegu, South Korea, and grew up in Geochang County. He is the eldest of three children, with a younger brother and sister. V first aspired to be a professional singer in elementary school,and eventually began taking saxophone lessons in early middle school as a means of pursuing the career. V initially became a trainee for Big Hit Entertainment after passing an audition in Daegu. After graduating from Korean Arts High School in 2014, V enrolled in Global Cyber University. Career '''2013–present: BTS " comeback trailer in 2018.]]On June 13, 2013, he made his debut as a member of BTS on Mnet's M Countdown with the track "No More Dream" from their debut single album, 2 Cool 4 Skool. He was first credited for music composition in The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 when he co-wrote and co-produced the song "Hold Me Tight". He also contributed to writing lyrics for the song "Boyz with Fun", co-composed by fellow member Suga. For the song "Run", V's melody was used with Jungkook's original lyrics for the next album The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2. He then did the same for a solo single called "Stigma" from the album Wings, which charted at 26 on the Gaon Music Chart and 10 on the Billboard World Digital Singles Chart. V has also released, unofficially, a cover of "Hug Me" with BTS bandmate J-Hope as well as a cover of "Someone Like You" by Adele. In May 2018, his second solo song, "Singularity" was released as the trailer for BTS' then upcoming third LP, Love Yourself: Tear. A month after its release, The Guardian added "Singularity" to its "Top 50 songs for the month of June 2018" playlist. Billboard included it in their Critics' list of the "Top 50 BTS songs" at number 28. The track made its UK radio debut on BBC radio on October 25. Overall, "Singularity" was generally well-received by critics and as a result, was mentioned on several year-end Critics' Choice lists. The New York Times ranked it twentieth on its list of "The 65 Best Songs of 2018", alongside "FAKE LOVE". LA Times Pop Music Critic Mikael Wood named it the fourth "best and most replay worthy song of 2018". Guardian Music Critic Laura Snapes included it as one of her favorite tracks in their “Best Music of 2018: Albums and Tracks" list. On October 24, 2018, V became one of the youngest recipients of the prestigious fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit medal, awarded to him by the President of South Korea along with the other members of BTS for their role in the spread of Korean culture. On June 14, 2019, V, together with fellow BTS member J-Hope, collaborated with Swedish singer Zara Larsson on a song called A Brand New Day for the soundtrack album of their mobile game BTS World. '2016–present: Solo activities' '' in 2016.]]In 2016, V made his acting debut with a supporting role in KBS2's historical drama Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth under his real name. He also collaborated with fellow BTS member Jin for the Hwarang soundtrack entitled "It's Definitely You". On June 8, 2017, he released "4 O'CLOCK", a song he co-produced with fellow BTS member RM, to celebrate BTS’ fourth anniversary. V released his first full solo track outside of BTS, "Scenery", on January 30, 2019 through BTS' SoundCloud page. The song was first teased at the 2019 Seoul Music Awards, and later on BTS' Twitter page. The ballad song was written and composed by V (who also photographed the cover artwork), produced by Big Hit Entertainment producer Docskim, and featured additional contributions from Big Hit producers Pdogg and Hiss Noise. It broke SoundCloud records for reaching 100 million streams from 20 million in over fourteen days, the shortest time for the platform. Over the course of the two weeks following its release, "Scenery" broke the daily streaming record nine times, setting the record at 11 million streams in one day. The song received generally favorable reviews following its release, with particular praise directed to the nostalgic and sentimental qualities of the lyrics, which were equated to a diary entry. 'Impact and influence' V crosses his arms, his right hand holding a microphone, and looks left V in Kobe, Japan during The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage Tour, March 23, 2016. In 2018, Eugene Investment & Securities Co., Ltd. conducted analytical research on Google search trends relating to the K-pop industry. "V" ranked first on the chart, meaning it was the number one most searched keyword for the past five years in South Korea. In a survey conducted by Gallup Korea he ranked as the 9th most preferred idol of 2018. Various artists have cited him as an influence and role model, such as The Boyz's Younghoon and Hwall, Golden Child's Jaehyun, Rainz's Byun Hyun-min, Ateez's Yeosang and Mingi, D-Crunch's Jungseung and Dylan, Lucente's Bao, NewKidd's Yunmin, Boy Story's Hanyu, TXT's Beomgyu, and former Wanna One member Park Ji-hoon. Artistry V is a baritone. Karen Ruffini of Elite Daily stated in their article that "V... has no problem producing super soothing, low tones that are a key element in the overall sound for BTS." Tamar Herman from Billboard said that "with a wide range and a deep tone, V’s expressive vocals are a mainstay to BTS' sound." Discography See also: BTS Discography OSTs * It’s Definitely You from "Hwarang OST Part 2" (with Jin) (2017) 'Unofficial songs' See also: Unofficial songs Original songs * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with RM) (2017) * Scenery (풍경) (2019) * Winter Bear (2019) Adapted songs * Beautiful (with J-Hope, Jimin and Jungkook) (2013) * A Typical Idol's Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (with Jin, Suga, J-Hope and Jimin) (2013) * 95 Graduation (with Jimin) (2014) Cover songs * Someone Like You (2014) * Hug Me (with J-Hope) (2015) Live cover songs * Jingle Bell Rock (with Suga) (2019) Filmography Film Television series Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Awards and nominations Trivia years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn *His favorite number is 10 *He loves bright weather *His favorite season is Fall *His favorite colors are black, white, green and grey. *His favorite foods are: any type of meat and Japchae. *Before he received his stage name, he had the choice of picking either Six, Lex, or V, and he chose V, because it stands for victory *He used to play the saxophone, since his dad said that a singer should play at least one instrument *His favorite subject in school is Music *He and Jimin used to be classmates in high school *V's role model is his dad who takes care of V and his siblings and listens to everything they say. *If he wasn't a performer he would be a saxophonist or a farmer. *He has a pet dog named SoonShim. * He loves Panda Express. * He ranked 1st place in "The Most Handsome Faces of 2017". * He got a adorable puppy named Yeontan/큰탄 in early 2018. * He is very sociable and he has a lot of friends who are also idols. Some example are: Baekhyun (EXO), Park Bo Gum (who supported him before he became successful) and more. * People used to say he has 4D, called him 'alien', but Taehyung doesn't like it. *He used to post pictures with his signature name Vante, a combination of V''' his stage name and '''Ante from his favorite photographer Ante Badzim. *His voice is most distinguishable from other members for its deep, husky vocal range. *He almost debuted as a rapper in BTS rather than a vocalist. *He can speak fluent Korean and Japanese, as well as basic English. *His favorite items are his computer, clothes, shoes, accessories, and anything unique. *When V's teaser image was released, 5 fan clubs were created. *He has his driver's license. *He is the pickiest eater out of all of the members. *He is known for his love of classical and jazz music. *When he has concerns, he shares them with Jimin and Jin. *His favorite clothing brand is Gucci. *He has been named the most fashionable in the group. *He has an interest in the visual arts, including photography and painting. *His motto include: "Live life coolly as much as you can," and "Since life happens only once, waking up at ease in the morning and working to your best ability is the best thing you can do." *He likes amusement parks. *He is ambidextrous. *His family has been hit with poverty before. *His three requirements for happiness are family, health, and honor. *He says that his ideal date includes going to an amusement park or a nearby nature park. *His favorite type of skinship is holding hands. *He has a bad habit of biting his nails. *He likes to search for obscure good songs in his free time. *He likes to watch anime. *He loves playing the saxophone. *He describes himself as a monkey. *If he had a superpower, it would be to talk to cars. *He hates wearing shoes. *He stated that he wants to marry his first love. His ideal type is someone who takes care of him and does a lot of aegyo. He wants someone who is charming and wears chic clothing and wide pants. *He is afraid of heights. *His Spotify playlist is titled: V's Join Me. *He likes the painting 'Starry Night' by Van Gogh. He has a picture of it hanging in his dorm room as well a phone case of it. *He mentioned when he was younger, he went to the zoo and got spit on by a chimpanzee. *His BT21 character is a red anthropomorphic heart named Tata. They wear a blue onesie with yellow polka-dots. *He loves dogs a lot. *His favorite singer is John Legend. *His favorite hair color is red. (Buzzfeed Puppy interview 2018) *He became part of the dance lineup when they started preparing for their Love Yourself: Tear comeback. *He came up with the infamous saying "보라해" ''(Borahae, I purple you)''. This phrase, as well as the color purple itself, has great significance and has become a trademark for BTS/ARMY. Purple is seen as a color that indicates long-lasting trust, love, and affection. This phrase is BTS' way of showing their love and trust for ARMY. *In 2017, he was in a television series called Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth. *He is close friends with Park Seo Joon and Park Hyung Sik as they all three starred in a South Korean television series . *He ranked 1st place in 100 Most Handsome Men of 2018“Most Handsome Men in the World 2018”. *His favorite items are: his computer, big dolls, clothes, shoes, accessories, and anything unique. *He has one single eyelid and one double eyelid. *He clenches his teeth while he sleeps. *He can only drink one glass of beer before he gets drunk. *He doesn’t like coffee, but loves hot cocoa. *He can dance in high heels.(Star King 151605) *He has a habit of collecting ties.(DNA Comeback Show) *According to Yahoo Taiwan poll, V is the most popular BTS member in Taiwan. *He can climb a tree but he can’t get back down. *Has a total of 5 ear piercings. (2 on the right, and 3 on the left) *He has been officially recognized by the KMCA (Korean Music Copyright Association) as a songwriter/producer; as he wrote and composed his song "Scenery" himself. *He is the member with the most pets, having 5 in total. (4 dogs and 1 cat) *He revealed in a Weverse reply that he has a chronic medical condition called cholinergic urticaria, whereby the afflicted person gets too warm, their skin breaks out in hives. }} Pets Soonshim.jpg| Soonshim |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Soonshim Ssyongssyong.jpg| Ssyongssyong |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Ssyongssyong Sangdol.jpg| Sangdol |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Sangdol Kkanji.jpg| Kkanji |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Kkanji Yeontan V's Pet.jpg| Yeontan (연탄) |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Yeontan Gallery Video Gallery Winter Bear by V BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF 轉 Tear 'Singularity' Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 (BTS) WINGS Short Film 3 STIGMA BANGTAN BOMB Someone like you (sung & produced by V) References Category:BTS Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:V Category:Kim Category:Dance Line Category:1995 Births Category:Visual Line